dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Namasu (SSJJ)
|Race = 1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Three-Eyed People Hybrid |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Age 952 |Date of death = Age 993 (Time Reverse; death undone) Age 993 (Revived) Age 950 |Status = Alive |Height = 5'2" |Weight = |Address = Planet Plant |Occupation = Attendant Martial Artist |Allegiance = Saiyan Army |Affiliations = Leka (prince, mentor, & friend) Rola (prince, mentor, & friend/fuse) Dial (mentor) Ace (fusee) Whis (mentor) }} Namasu (膾; Namasu) is the attendant of Leka, and one of the Planets strongest fighters. He was born on Planet Sadal to his Universe 6 Born Three-Eyed Father, and a female Saiyan. Overview Name Namasu's name is reference to the seafood dish by the same name as well as one of the ingredients being vegetables keeping up with both food puns for Earthling races, and vegetable references to that of Saiyan. Appearance Namasu like Tien has three-eyes as opposed to just two. However his eye is rotated 180°, and has yellow eyebrows. His hair style resemble the Type 12 hairstyle from Xenoverse 2, and with long-style stumble. He wears dark grey pants with a blue sash around his waist, and white-tipped yellow boots. Personality Namasu is very cultured, and affable. He speaks using "Watakushi", and is gregarious. He is very competitive, but is prone to overconfidence. Namasu has an inferiority complex especially since he is third strongest on the planet, and fixates himself on becoming stronger than Leka. Namasu is also afraid of mannequins, and has an allergy to kale. Namasu is also observant as he pointed out that he and the Universe 1 Saiyans only be a hindrance to Brokarot if they tried to help. Biography Namasu was born two years after the invasion of Planet Plant, and despite this he was able to grow up to be cultured, and affable. He was selected at Age 9 to become the attendant for the Saiyan Princes, and trained him for many years to hone his skills. After the defeat of Psidabura; Dial began training the Saiyan Princes, and their attendant to become stronger. They join the Time Patrol in the battle against Naraku, and manage to put up worthy fight. They were killed by Naraku, and were wished back to life in Conton City. Living in Conton City After the destruction of Universe 1; Namasu, and the remaining Saiyan from Universe 1 migrate to Conton City, and live on a Neighbouring platform known as the Chitate Platform, and began living with his parents again. With the wish they made on them with the Dragon Balls lifted they have resumed aging as Chronoa used her abilities to allow regular time flow on Chitate Platform. Namasu, and Leka are summoned by the Grand Priest so that he can conduct a training trial as a mentor and are trained with two other potential Time Patrol members. He was able to achieve Super Saiyan 2, and was able to progress to point that he rivalled Present Gohan's power. Power Namasu is the third strongest Saiyan on the Planet, but was still vastly outclassed by Bongo, and was rather easily defeated. However after he trained under Dial he was capable of going toe-to-toe with Leka, and Rola. Techniques *Flight *Galick Fire - A weaker version of Galick Gun *Galick Gun - After being taught by Dial; he was capable of using Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun **Big Bang Attack - Taught to him by Dial **Big Bang Fire - A weaker variation of the Big Bang Attack fired use his index finger instead *Final Flash Transformations Super Saiyan Namasu was able to achieve Super Saiyan while training under Dial. Like always his hair spikes up, and has three bangs; central one remains over his third eye, a bang to left of his central one, and a bang to right of his central one remains at the side. All three of his eyes become the traditional greenish-blue colour. Super Saiyan 2 Namasu was able to further his training with Dial; he was able to advanced to Super Saiyan 2, and her becomes more rigid. He retains his central and right side bangs, and increases his powers further. Super Saiyan 3 Angered by Mira's murder of Cocoa; Namasu burst in complete rage, and underwent a transformation into his Super Saiyan 3 form, but didn't stay in the form long as he immediately went into the Unknown Super Saiyan Form. Evolved Super Saiyan 3 Packed vengeance, and unyielding rage; he transforms into this form, and becomes even taller. However since Namasu doesn't wear a shirt; he doesn't lose one, but his pants slightly tears. While in this form; he gains an unnatural tolerance for pain, and once he returns to his base form; will pass out as all the pain from injuries received while transformed overwhelms the body. Fusions Romasu Romasu is the EX-Fusion of Rola, and Namasu. Acemasu Acemasu is the EX-Fusion of Ace, and Namasu. Category:Saiyans Category:Three Eyed Clan Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Dead Characters